Varín
Varín je slovenská obec ležící u Žiliny v místě, kde se řeka Varínka vlévá do Váhu. Ke konci roku 2011 měla 3 683 obyvatel a pravidelně jich ubývá. Z obce pochází Laco Repáň. Znak * sak vravim tiborovi ked chce tetovanie aj mam taky pekny napad sak bolo by pekne varinsky znak obkruteny americku vlajku a do teho naokolo akoby selijake flase wisky vodka tekila aj marboro k temu sak tyto fajcime.tiborovi sa tento moj pekny napad lubi len by kadilak pridal.sak vravim co by nie. * sak aj jeden co robel v kafilerii mal varinsky znak vytetovany volal sa dezo palmier.no taky akosi cudny znak mal len taky dojebany modry.mu urobel jeden vo vazeni bol zopar rokov za mrezami cosi kradol aj zbil drevenu palicu postarku aj jej dochodky zobral.no bol to prijemny clovek kazdy den bol ozraty aj okenu pil ked nemal prachy ist do krcmy nehal sa zamestnat v ziline v upratovaciom podnike narodny podnik zilina aj setky okeny vypil aj okna myl len vodu. Rodáci * Laco Repáň * Tibor Bulejčík - vodič autobusa * Tibor Solarik - sak mam kurva styri stychy v hlave ma zalatali kurva.sak to nic nie je ked ma tibor solarik z varina bachol velkou sekerou do hlavy pri bitke v krcme v mojsi mal som osemnast stychov na hlave.ja som ho pichol nozom na revans za toto.dva razy.ma zosili a isiel som zpat do krcmy no jeho chuja v nemocnici nehali.hovno z teho bolo taketo bitky boli tri razy tyzdene vo varine aj v mojsi.sak vraveli mi vo varine dykovy bijec a v mojsi valaskovy bijec. * Matúš Akýsi - mal som tam v mojom budoari aj jedneho otroka ten bol naozaj vela podobny jednemu chujovi z varina akysi matus sa volal.volali ho modrak lebo bol akysi chory a mal stale modre pery.s tym som sa raz na krompace bil v krcme vo varine.sak nemal sancu tento somar zme sa krompacami buchali krcmar reval od stracha ked to videl aj som modraka krompacom raz bachol do chrbta aj padol reval chrcal a krutel sa.dupol som nanho riadne nakoniac aj ostal lezat omraceny na zemi v krcme aj zme dalej poldecaky borovicky slahali a riedili pivom. * Wiligerovci - teho mira nepoznam no wiligerovcov z varina poznam ak je to on z tejto bandy.su to taky zlodejsky smrdaci. * Tibor Milo - hnidák * Pazúrák - no co som videl bol taky ako cirkusak aj sa selijak krutel aj sa vedel selijak ohnut.aj si rit mozno vylizal. * Štefan Kuderčík - vozíčkář, rozgniaven trambusem * Ernest Kysela - riadny borovickovy slahac byval oproti krcme v takom drevenom dome v mojsi ked flasu borovicky slahol aj sa v krcme na stol povracal a isiel domov. * Akýsi Peter – ten je důležitý, protože to byl Lacův první otrok. Po dlouhém údobí konjunktury dnes sláva Varína opadá. * sak mozes ist do varina je to riadna diera seci ozraty kazdy den aj selijake pekne bitky.ako tam priehradu u mojsa aj lucky urobeli je to tam na hovno aj je tam naozaj hnusna fabrika teho korejskeho odpadu kia.sak nebol som tam viacej ako desat rokov lebo co by som na osratom slovensku robel teraz tam byvaju len debili. * ked sa ozeres vo varine ci na manhatanu je rovnake reves aj padnes aj vracas vysledok rovnaky po rume ci po dvanastrocnej wisky kurva. Nářečí * kerkom ojari leka lofasi motrobi.kome dori cugme askeli.sak to je po varinskocigansky. Školství * vravim mu sak ked som bol vo varine v skole tiez ma pani ucitelka nutila poeziu citat si pametam kurva pozri na tu flasu co z nej tie caje pijem takto ako tato chutna wisky walker sa volal ten poezikokot napisal taku poeziu o akejsi kurve z ostravy ci kde hnila tato svina maricka magdonova sa volala.bolo to akesi chudobne blbe dievca nemalo prachy na kurenie ci co aj prachy na palenku nemala aj vravim pani ucitelke preco tato slecna nejebala za peniaze by si zarobela na kurenie aj na selijake napoje svina.pani ucitelka ma riadne zjebala predo vsetkymi v triede s tym ze viem hovno no vraj teraz ze sa maju ludia pekne v socialisme vraj za peniaze nemusia jebat.nepovedala jebat povedala nesulozi.no tehoto poezichuja si pametam ked tuto flasu vidim. * sak do varina do krcmy chodel jeden taky inteligentny matematik aj stale setkych otravoval ked sa zozral chcel aby mu ludia akesi matematicke hadanky riesili aj som mu raz zasekol valasku do nohy na zem sa ihned zrutel aj reval vravim teraz ty hadaj kolko stychov dostanes ty sukin syn.aj ma na zandary oznamel no toto sa nerobi lebo ihned bol tymto konanim udavacom a taky do krcmy nesmu.sak mozu doist no vzdy sa im cosi stane trebarz na hajzli. ** sak ked prisiel za mesiac ktosi mu ked chcal na hajzli hlavu rozbil aj padol ksichtom do zliabka na chcanie.nikto nic nevidel nevedel ked zandari prisli aj po temto uz do krcmy nikedy neprisiel. * sak raz ked som bol v skole vo varine sa mi chcelo srat aj som sa vysral pred skolu stal am traktor aj z valnikom a pod tento som sa vysral.no ked traktor isiel prec ostalo lezat pred skolu toto obrouske hovnisko aj ucitelka nasla aj sialene revala ziaci ktore prasa tu islo na velku kto tu sral preboha priamo pred skolu.aj seci nic nehovoreli aj ja som nic nevravel.no nehala setkych po skole.aj zme lopatu pozicali aj zme toto hnede nalozeli aj hodeli do priekopy. * sak ked som do skoly chodel do varina bolo to take dva a pol kilometra z mlyna aj trebarz bolo dvadsat mraza aj tma snehu meter aj kazdy den pekne do skoly ist peso.aj som bol riadne otuzily som chripku ci natku nemal nikedy.sak som si detvu pofajcel kym som dosiel do skoly aj som mal niekedy rum co som ukradol niekde v dedine. Průmysl * sa mi dnes snivalo ze chcijem vo varine pri vapenke aj som sa vychcal v spanku do postele kurva. * toto tiborovi rozpravala vraj cakala cosi prekrasneho no nakoniec bola toto jej prva jebacka vraj jej bolo petnast a temu samstrovi maros sa volal cez pedesiat robel vo varine vo vapenke.sak viem kto to bol som bol tiez mlady chalan aj som mu raz penazenku ukradol ked bol ozraty mal tam debil hovno sesnast korun.debil. * aj zme raz farbeli vajcia taku akusi chemikaliu z fabriki na plexisklo co bola pri varine.vajcia boli pekne modre aj zelene cervene.dali zme ich detom aj vracali aj akosi v nemocnici boli no len chvilu tyzden dva.no nic sa nestalo take hrozne. Zdravotnictví * vo varine bol jeden lekar a ten chodel do krcmy do mojsa na borovicku aj vravel v krcme ze sa sranie nema drzat ze to je velmi skodlive a moze creva roztrhnut ze tam su riadne tlaky kurva aj sto atmosfer.no raz sa ozral a lezal vonku pri stene aj sme mu zobrali taku lekarku tasku a maj tam injekcie aj zme mu styri ihly zapichli do tvare a lezal tam a mal v tvari styri injekcie zapichle.aj ho jeden ozraty z krcmy trocha povracal.som vravel kurva toto je naozaj seriozny lekar. * az prisiel do krcmy ten doktor palo z varina a akesi rozumy tam daval setkym uz bol ozraty aj mu jeden kopac vravi si hovno doktor ty hnoj a palo nanho reval ze je riadny lekar aj vytiahol akesi lieky a do piva mu ich nasypal ked sa nedival a tento sa ihned rovno v krcme po tem osral ked to pivo vypil.rovno do monterok riedke buchol smrada v krcme povedali mu ze mu lekar cosi do piva nasypal aj reval aj chcel teho lekara zabit krompacom.no nastastie prisiel do krcmy zandar z varina na motorke na pivo inac by ho krompacom bachol. * sak ako ten vol vo varine bol jden zubar aj pridem zub opravit mam len dva opravene aj tento picus mi vravi vas neosetrim.pytam sa a preco kurva.vraj mate spinavy chrup.vravim ako spinavy ved blato kurva nekusem.vraj zvysky jedla napchate v zuboch.som sa nasral aj mu vravim kurva a ty nezeres zradlo ci cim sa krmis ty cudak.vraj si mam zuby vycistit vravel.som do sestry takej kurvy omalovanej sotel ked som isiel prec na zem padla.v ziline mi zub opravel iny zubar bol to pre zelezniciarov zubar aj nemal taketo keci. * aby v tem bacili neboli dedeteckom poprasit riadne a setko v tem pokape kurva.sak ja som mal trebarz filcky ked som sral vo varine v krcme aj pozeram a vravim si kurva filcky tu akusi diskoteku maju svine v mych chlpiskach.som ich dedeteckom ofukal a bolo zdochli.sak bolo v kazdej drogerii v takej bielej umelohmotnej flasi s harmonikou si stisol aj pekne prasilo z teho aj setko marnelo pekne. * sak vo varine bol jeden doktor do krcmy chodel a ten vedel.dokial sa neozral a nepadol na zem hovorel selijake ucene reci ako o temto ako mrtka hnije aj take.aj sa ho zena krcmara pytala ci jej predpise akesi lieky ze sa jej zle dycha a on bol uz ozraty borovicku naslahal aj na nu zareval tebe predpisem vatsiu podprsenku ty stara kurva. * no mal som za tyzden kapauku od neho isiel som k lekarovi do varina a ten reval aku kurvu som jebal.vravel som ze neviem ze som bol ozraty aj pn reval ze na mna zandarov zavola a ty ma obuchami zbuchaju aj poviem s kym som jebal.no nakoniec urobel hovno. * sak mrtka hnije vo vrecu uz druhy den je potrebne kazdy den vyhadzat.sak varinsky doktor vravel v krcme.v krcme bol jeden chalan akysi toth a ten rok mrtku nevyhadzal.doktor mu vravel nech vyhadze vraj pozre v krcme na jeho mrtku.krcmar mu dal papierovy tacok na klobasy aj toth isiel na hajzel sa robit no nevedel ako aj sa doktora pytal ako najlepsie ma s kokotom robit a mrtku vyhadzat.posluchal co mu doktor selijake rady dal aj isiel a doniesol plny tacik mrtky no tmavozlta bola aj smrdela ako ked kysle uhorky s hovnom zmiesas riadne smradisko.aj doktor ihned krical v krcme kurva pojte seci pozret na riadne zkazenu mrtku. * doktor z varina vravel vraj mal do hovna jebat bola by to krajsia vona.vravim sak svine ako zeny smrdia viacej lebo maju dve diery.chalan ma jednu preto tolko nesmrdi. Obyvatelstvo * pozri aj do varina mojsa aj lucky lebo takych blbych idiotov co tam byvaju na celom svete nenajdes.sak selijakych blbych mladych kurev je tam vela ak chces dievcata jebat tam najdes jebacie panaky pekne. * sak aj ja valasku ovladam lebo som od deviati rokov mal nabrusenu valasku ako britva.sak som vedel selijake triky ked mi bolo strnast som bol riadny valaskovy bijec.aj som mal klobuk ako juro janosik.aj ked ma cigani z varina ci gbelan zbadali ihned revali a utekali lebo sa ma bali. * sak pri varine som aj jedneho cigana vyrypal na zemi pri potoku aj sa riadne osral pritem.seci cigani sa ma bali lebo som na ciernom velkom koni jazdel aj som dva cierne velke psy vlciaky mal co bezali s konom.vraveli mi smrtonos a ked poculi ako kon ide revali od strachu a utekalo trebarz tridsat ciganov od rieky prec. * ja som isiel prec som mal jedlo pripravene dole v restauracii pri vodopade som sa nazral tri piva som mal aj prisiel som zpat tibor lezal ujebany odhodeny na divanu.vravel ze toto nevidel taketo picisko trtkat ako masina.vraj mu aj vreco selijak stiskala aj setku mrtku z neho vygniavela.vravi tuto chcem za zenu do varina.vravim sak toto smrdacky varincania nevideli by cely varin zjebala na kopu.seci z varina ujebany mrtvaci na jednej kope nahadzany od tejto masiny.tibor vravi toto nie je mozne tato jebna ved aj celu zilinu by ujebala. * je neviem razalgoul a to kto je to je ta anita z varina ta stara ciganka co vracala ozrata v kostole.? * sak som spoznal jedneho machera z varina kazdy den robel selijake sporty aj reval preboha ziveho do krcmy ja nikedy nepojdem.detvy ci sportky nefajcel tiez lepsie nefajcel ako betecka ci marsky.ked mu bolo tridsatsedem padol mrvy z bicikla na zem ako hovno krave z riti.vravim v krcme len debil selijake sporty robi. Doprava * sak vo varine som na bicykli jazdel no niekolko razy som ozraty spadol do priekopy.aj som raz isiel ozraty z krmy na tem sak to boli ine bicykle nez dnes su take kozmicke mal som hrdzavy bicykel aj nebrzdel riadne svetla ziadne na tem a isiel som z krcmy mal som dvanast piv aj zopar poldecakov neviem z osem desat aj jedna taka blba hlupana zena isla cez cestu som ju zrazel a padol som na nu ozraty aj mala pazury zlamane. Příroda * sak hej jerklover niekedy boli cudne veci raz doviezli zdochlu zirafu som jej pilou musel hlavu na tri razy odrezat aby sa vosla do drtiaceho mlyna.aj raz zdochleho leva doviezli vravim kurva toto pri varine nezije taketo obludiska odkial to vezes kurva vravim soferovi. * sak takehoto robota som mal mat v mojsi kurva by som ho do krcmy priviedol.sak raz v krcme v kotrcnej lucke urobeli z drevenych dosiek takeho robota aj ho do krcmy dali aj zme ozraty sekery aj noze donho hadzali.riadne som donho valaskou slahal.ked isli z krcmy sa dvaja strateli a uz ich nikto nenasiel.zrejme ich morske oko zozralo.to boli take velke bahniska pri varinskych rybnikach morske oko smrti sa temu vravelo aj kona s vozom to spolklo ked zle zasiel.ja som naokolo ozraty chodel kazdy den no vedel som kde ist. Kultura, služby * sak samozrejme v krcme vo Varine boli najvatsie bitky.aj na noze.aj ja som sa bil v krcme na noze s jednym kominarom volal sa matus som mu dva prsty nozom odsekol ako som mu po pazure slahol mojou dykou.sak vo varine ma volali dykovy bijec a v mojsi aj mojsovej lucke valaskovy bijec. * aj zme sa raz bili v krcme vo varine na macety.jeden chuj robel kdesi kde macety pre kubancov v tej dobe robeli a na kubu posielali a doniesol kazdemu peknu macetu do krcmy.z desat dvanast kusov doniesol.to nemal robit lebo ked boli seci ozraty naraz sa bitka spustela a kazdy mal novu macetu kurva.sak sest sanitiek prislo zo ziliny cela krcma bola od krvi vyzeralo ako v kafilerii tam. * sak hej pil som gruzinak mali vo varine v krcme.aj teraz pijem francuzke konaky sak setko co ma styridsat percent je dobre. * ak vo varine mal mesiar dobre veci no sak socializmuz bol setko bolo pod pultom no moja mater teho mesiara raz za tyzden ojebala aj zme mali co zme chceli.aj tie chutne parky.sak ked som potom v kafilerii robel trebarz do kafilerie doviezli selijaje kravy co boli celkom cerstve som si z nich bifteky zobral a zrali sa bifteky trebarz mesiac.som mal trebarz tridsat kilo biftekov aj psom som daval bifteky sak boli z teho riadne rozmazleny a napokon uz chceli len bifteky ani do ciganov sa im napokon nechcelo kusat ako boli rozmazlene tyto dvaja vlkodlaci. * sak hej jerklover hajzelpapier trebarz v mojsi ci varine k krcme nikdy nebol aj vatsina ludi sa vysrala gate natiahla aj isli zpat do vycapu.ja som rolu hajzelpapira videl prvy raz ke mi bolo petnast rokov ako vravis taky ten tvrdy co dieru drel sak si dieru utieral aj si reval pritem.inac ten skladany poznam ten bolo rovnako tvrdy aj drel dieru. * inac som aj tie filmy pozeral v ziline v biografe aj som si vravel ake maju ty indiani kokoty ci male ci riadne paliciska.aj ma do biografa pustala zadarmo taka stara mrkva co tam robela a vo varine byvala aj ma spoznala.mala riadne dychace.ako velke cecky.bola aj bachrata zrejme si myslela ze ma ojebe doma vo varine.no raz som jej cosi nie pekneho povedal aj ma uz do biografa nepusala zadarmo. * ak to je pekne aj do kluba si varechu zoberiem.som aj v mojsi mal taku velku dreveny varechu som kupel vo varine za sedem korun a ked sa v krcme trocha bilo vytiahol som tuto varechu a daval som s tym facky ozratym.mali riadne rude tvare ked som mu drevenu facku slahol.no za cias mi tuto varechu v akejsi bitke v krcme ktosi zlomel. Sport * sak hej jerklover futbal sa hral samozrejme ihrisko bolo za narodnym vyborom aj ked sa hralo trebarz s varinom lebo mojsova lucka prisla hrat vzdy sa seci riadne pobili.raz mojsi aj satnu sekerami roztrieskali kokoti z mojsovej lucky.sak ked nabuduce mojs hral v lucke im satnu v lucke podpalel.aj raz sekerami rozbili motorku kapitanovi z varina.mal jawu tristopedesiatku aj mu traja do teho sekerami buchali setko z teho lietalo aj nadrz prebili aj ju zapaleli.sak tajomnik narodneho vybora reval ze takto sa sudruzi nemozete na futbale chovat no seci nanho srali. Externí odkazy Opitý Pavol zmizol po párty, zachráni ho už len zázrak Brutálna vražda Tomáša (†25) na diskotéke vo Varíne: Osudová pomoc kamarátovi, smrť popolníkom! Category:Lokace